


Macy’s in Labor

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 1 - “Put some pants on!”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Macy’s in Labor

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 1 - “Put some pants on!”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

May 2022 

It’s 7:36 a.m. Macy wakes up suddenly in pain and realizes she’s in labor. Harry is lying next to her. She takes her hand and gently caresses his face.

Macy: (whispers) Harry? Harry honey.

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles. 

Harry: Good morning. (He caresses her face)

Macy: Good morning. Our daughter woke me up. I think she’s ready to join us. 

It took a few seconds for Harry to comprehend what Macy was saying, then it hit him. He frantically got out of bed to get dressed.

Harry: (as he’s putting on his shirt) Where are the bags of things that we’ll need?

Macy: You put them near the front door three weeks ago.

Harry: Right. I remember now.

Macy: Relax and breathe. Everything’s going to be fine. 

Macy texts Maggie and Mel to let them know what’s happening. They run into Macy and Harry’s bedroom squealing.

Maggie: (excited) It’s time?!

Macy: Yep. The contractions woke me up.

Harry: Mel and Maggie, help your sister out of bed and down the stairs. I’ll be down as soon able possible.

Mel: Okay. Ready, Mace?

Macy nods and Maggie and Mel help her up from the bed and down the stairs. They see the bags near the door and pick them up. Harry orbs to them. They all look at him strangely.

Harry: Why are all of you looking at me like that?

Maggie: (looks at Macy) Do you want to tell him?

Macy: (laughs) Harry, sweetheart. You might want to pu.. (another contraction is starting) Pu…put some pants on!

Mel and Maggie support Macy up.

Harry: (looks down then back up rolling his eyes) Oh, bugger!

He orbs back upstairs to put on pants and orbs back down.

Harry: (with enthusiasm) I’m ready now. Let’s go!

He walks over to the sisters and orbs them to the hospital.


End file.
